Total and Complete Chaos
by StarLight Pixie
Summary: Relena makes calls in a favor to make Heero pay for a ‘crime’... Shinigami help him... Revengeful Relena, Scheming Quatre, mischievous Trowa and Wufei, innocent Duo (for once)... Quite amusing.
1. Let Le Games Commence

  
Heeeelllllllooo! It's your favorite Pixie again! How are all my wonderful fans today?   
  
*crickets chirp response*   
  
Thought so. Well anyways, this fic was supposed to be a shorter and a bit more funny than it actually turned out, thanks to my computer deleting the first version, but it's still pretty funny to me.   
  
Malachi: Riiiiiigght...   
  
Pixie: Hey! Hush you! You still have to fix all the bugs in that new Duo Trapper 3001 that you screwed up.   
  
Malachi: It ain't my fault.   
  
Pixie: Yes it is. If you had followed my instructions perfectly, I would have Duo in my grasp by now. I'm beginning to think you've been helping him escape all my traps...   
  
Malachi: (whispering) I think she's onto us, bro.   
  
Duo: Shoot.   
  
Pixie: H-e-e-e-e-e-yyyy! Not fair! Malachi, get your butt up here and do your job. The disclaimer!   
  
Malchi: *sniff* My job is to be your muse, not your personal assistant! Owell. We don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters here, or Leonardo da Vinci, or anything else mentioned that has a copyright. And we're not making any money off of it. Ok?   
  
Pixie: Hmph. And even if I was, I wouldn't give him any. *sigh* Whatever. Oh yeah, the title is explained at the end of the story. On with the fic!   
  
  
  
- - - - - - -   
Total Chaos   
- - - - - - - - -    
  
"…You've got a lot of nerve, Heero Yuy, that's all I have to say."   
Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei looked up from the lunch table as they recognized Relena's voice.   
The front door shut. "…Relena, come on, I said I'm sorry!"   
"Hmph! That's no excuse for what you did."   
"Look, it was an important mission, and I needed parts. I'll put the Pinkmobile back together when the shipment comes Thursday."   
By now the two of them had reached the kitchen where the other four gundam pilots were, slightly confused.   
"Well, why didn't you get parts from the other gundams?" Relena asked, gesturing towards the occupants of the table.   
"Because I've already done that way too many times, and I thought you'd understand."   
"Well, since I've missed my meeting, I'm going to have to punish you."   
The four sitting down exchanged glances. Peace-loving-Heero-obsessing Relena? Punish someone?   
Heero smirked, with the same thoughts. "Fine. Go ahead and punish me any way you like."   
Relena's eyes lit up with a gleam. Heero suddenly gulped in the realization of what he had just given her permission to do, and hoped the 'punishment' didn't involve a bedroom. (You sick hentai readers out there! Stop it! I've got to keep this rating PG, remember? *_^)   
Relena chuckled evilly, a wicked look on her face. Heero gulped again. At the table, Duo snickered behind his orange juice. Relena raised her head to the ceiling. "Pixie? Hey StarLight!" she called out.   
In a flash of light, the authoress appeared. "Yeah, Relena?"   
"Remember how you said you owed me a favor, for all that bashing in 'Relena's Driving Lessons?' Well, I want to ask it now."   
The authoress sweatdropped. "I don't remember saying that…"   
"Don't try that game with me. I have it in writing." Relena said impatiently, waving a piece of paper.   
"Damn." Pixie snapped her fingers. "But if I help you, I will be contradicting myself, seeing that you are a usual object of torment in my fics, therefore becoming what is known as a hypocrite. This violates Fanfiction Writing Law number three-oh-one-two…"   
Wufei leaned over to Quatre. "I didn't know she had that many big words in her vocabulary."   
"Wufei…" Pixie said warningly, pulling a spatula from a random hidden dimension. (My favorite thwarping tool. *grins*)   
"Shutting up now." Wufei replied, eyeing the spatula.   
"Whatever. Anyways, I need you to…" Relena leaned over and whispered something in the other girl's ear.   
Pixie's eyes lit up. "Fun." She said. "Wish I had thought about that."   
"You did. It's your fic, remember?"   
*sweatdrop* "Oh yeah. Ok, I'll do it." The authoress waved her hand into the air. In a similar flash of purple light, a pencil and notepad appeared out of nowhere. She scribbled something down quickly.   
"All done!" She announced, and disappeared in her purple light.   
"Thanks!" Relena called.   
"You're welcome!" echoed Pixie's voice back from somewhere.   
Cackling hard, Relena waved her hand in the air, smoke started billowing up from around Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa's feet.   
"What the--" Duo jumped up out of his seat, as did the other three.   
"This, Heero, is your punishment." Relena informed him with a wicked grin. "I'll will return later to undo the spell, after I believe that you have learned your lesson." The smoke swallowed the blonde from Heero's view. Soon the other four were gone too.   
"What-Wait! Relena!" Heero coughed, waving the smoke away from his face. It had filled the room. Now it started to disappear slowly. Eventually, Heero was able to see the kitchen table again, where it had gotten unusually quiet. Relena was gone. And sitting in the four chairs that had held his fellow pilots moments ago were…   
"Oh God…No…" Heero clamped a hand over his mouth, but then ended up removing it the next second. "RRREEEEEELLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
There, sitting, looking a little confused but excited, where four little Chibis.   
  
  
*******************   
(...T.B.C...)   
************************************************************************************************   
*   
*   
*   
So? You like? I'm posting all the chapters together, since I feel like it. Keep reading, and REVIEW!   
  
  



	2. What did I do to deserve THIS?

  
Hi there! It's the next chapter! So, how many of you reviewed?   
  
*crickets chirp again*   
  
Yep, I thought so. Well guess what? I ban anyone from reading the rest of the story unless they review right now! (Unless of course, you are going to review after you read the whole story.)   
  
Malachi: Isn't that like, contradicting yourself again?   
  
Pixie: *pulls a spatula out of nano-space and thwarps him with it* Shaddup. Aren't you supposed to be fixing me a banana split?   
  
Malachi: Yes, _your majesty_.   
  
Pixie: Thank you. And after that, I want you to go work on the Duo Trapper 3001.   
  
Malachi: I've already finished it.   
  
Pixie: Seriously?   
  
Malachi: Yeah. *pulls out remote and pushes button*   
  
Robot: *appears from secret room* (Hilde-seductive-voice) Duuooo, where arrre you, honnn?   
  
Pixie: BRILLIANT! MAAHAHAHA!!! This is purrrfect dahling, just purrrfect.   
  
Malchi: Um, right. The disclaimer in the first chapter applies to all chapters. If anyone tries to sue, I'm gonna kill them... right before Pixie kills me. *sweatdrop*   
  
Pixie: That's right, dahling, because it will be on _your_ head.   
  
Malachi: *gulp*   
  
  
  
- - - - - - -   
Total Chaos * Chapter Two   
- - - - - - - - -    
  
"Hee-chan, come an' pway wid me!!" rang out one excited voice.   
"Hee-channy, you gotta rwead me dis bookky!" sang another.   
"Yoo-wee hasta play wid Wufei first." (Note: Wufei talks in third person when in chibi mode.)   
"Daddy Heewo? When are woo an' Mommy Rewena goiwng to ged mawwied?"   
"Like that will ever happen." Heero scoffed, looking exasperatedly at the four chibis who were in the process of coloring on the walls (Quatre), torturing the cat (Wufei), admiring the blender with an evil smirk (Trowa), and bouncing up and down on his lap (Duo). "Kami-sama, this is the one time I seriously need help…" He sighed. How the hell was he supposed to control them until Relena decided to return?   
Trowa, turning away from the shiny blender sitting on the kitchen counter, went over to Wufei, and whispered something. Wufei's eyes went wide (technically speaking, I mean wider than a chibi's eyes really are. REALLLL WIDE.) with a malicious gleam. Unfortunately, Heero didn't notice until he heard the whirl of a blender and a hiss.   
"What the-No! Trowa, Wufei, stop that!" Heero rushed over to the counter to rescue the poor cat who had been stuffed into the blender by the circus clown and Chinese pilot-er, chibi. He shut off the blender and released the cat, who was covered with scratches and definitely less hair than it had before the little incident. It hissed and streaked out of the room. _Owell, He'll get over it,_ Heero thought. _Boy, this is going to be like babysitting very rambunctious 4 year olds. Hn. Mission Accepted. _   
He tried to mentally collect himself and wondered just HOW to do this, having no experience in the babysitting field himself. Turning to Wufei and Trowa, he said, "Bad boys! You shouldn't be mean to the cat! He can be a very nice friend, but you have to be _gentle_."   
Wufei and Trowa nodded mournfully. "Wu-chan and Tro-chan were justa trywin' to hwave fwun, Yoo-wee." Wufei answered.   
Heero sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "It's okay." He mumbled. That was when he noticed Duo was behind him, sniffling and wailing on the floor. (Quatre was next to him, still scribbling on the wall and oblivious to all.) Heero scooped him up. "What's wrong, Duo?" he asked calmly.   
"Hee-chan pwushed me outa hid lap." Duo sniffed.   
"Aw…" Heero remembered Duo was sitting in his lap when Wufei and Trowa had turned on the blender, and he had completely forgot. "I'm sorry, Duo. I was just worried about the cat. DO you forgive me."   
"I guwess…" Duo peeked an eye out from behind his hands.   
"Good…. Cuz the tickle monster is going to get you!" Heero said, reaching for under Duo's arms.   
"Aaaaah!!" Duo dissolved into a fit of giggles as Heero tickled him, all tears gone. Heero smiled at Duo's cuteness. _Maybe this isn't going to be that bad after all…_ the Japanese pilot thought.   
****CRASH!!!**** followed by "Oops!"   
_Maybe…._   
  
Tucking Duo under his arm, Heero carried him to where the sound had seemed to come from. Heero found Wufei and Trowa looking extremely guilty in the library. All the shelves and furniture were covered with sheets and tarps, because Quatre was having one side of the room painted, where last spring's rain had left a bit of water damage. Trowa was standing on a ladder, Wufei below him. Both were spattered in cream paint. Heero breathed relief, since most of the things in the immediate area were protected. Glancing to his left, however, made Heero's jaw drop. A original Leonardo da Vinci work Quatre had recently acquired was halfway covered in paint as well.   
"Quatre is going to _kill_ you guys." Heero said flatly.   
_Maybe not…_   
"We 'idn't mwean too-ey! Honwestly, Hee-channy!" Trowa blurted out. "We were justy trwyin' to helppy the biggy gwuys who come painty in hwere!"   
Heero sighed, set down Duo, and picked up Wufei and Trowa. "Off to the bath with you two." He muttered. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't realized he said the _B-word_.   
"NO BATH!" Wufei and Trowa screamed in unison, and both started kicking violently. Heero ended up letting go, and the two streaked out and down the hall, leaving little splotches of still-wet paint here and there.   
"AAUGH! Come on Duo!" Heero motioned four the braided chibi to follow, and ran after them.   
_Definitely not…._   
  
  
*******************   
(...T.B.C...)   
************************************************************************************************   
*   
*   
*   
How's my driving? Call 1-800-REVIEW!   
  
  



	3. Help Anyone? Hello?

  
Pixie: MAHAHAHA!! This is perfect! Even Heero could fall for a trap like this.   
  
Malachi: IF it was Relena.   
  
Pixie: *gets an evil gleam in her eye* (dracula accent) You just gave me a _vwanderfulll_ idea, da-lring.   
  
Malachi: Whoo boy...   
  
Pixie: Robot D.T. 01, engage Operation Capture Duo.   
  
Robot: engaging.   
  
Pixie: Good. Now I can go work on the Annoy-Heero 3001! BAWHAHAHAHAHAAA!!   
  
Malachi: You got ahold of another Surge today, didn't you?   
  
Pixie: *sweatdrop* Well...   
  
Malachi: *sigh* I hate it when she's on sugar highs.   
  
Pixie: Which is most of the time anyway. Get used to it.   
  
Malachi: Yeah, I should. The disclaimer in the first chapter applies to all chapters. *pulls out hypnotizing watch* You.... willl.... nooottt..... suue....   
  
Pixie: Okkaaaaayy..... Well, onto Chapter THREEEEE!!   
  
  
  
- - - - - - -   
Total Chaos * Chapter Three   
- - - - - - - - -    
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Quatre had gotten bored of the crayons and toddled around, exploring things in the room. He came upon the dishwasher. For a moment, the revving noises scared him. (Don't blame ya Q-man, they scared me when I was little too.) Cautiously, he stood up on his tiptoes and lifted the handle, quieting the dishwasher. He opened the door slowly. Hot steam poured out. The little (and literally, now) blonde giggled as it tickled his face. He remembered this feeling from another object that did almost the same thing (In case you don't know, he's thinking about an oven. Ever opened the door on a dishwasher when it's running or an oven when it's on? You get hit with that same wave of hot air. ^_~). Somewhere, in the back of his brain, it clicked that things with steam _cook_. Grinning, he began to carefully unload the dishes and gently set them on the counter. (Remember, chibi or not, it's still Quatre.) Well, at least he tried to get them all out. Some of them were too heavy. Chibi-Quatre ran to the refrigerator and pulled out various items. He laid these into the machine's racks. Starting to giggle again, he pushed the shelves back in, shut the door and pushed the handle back down. Immediately, it began to run again. "I'ma goiwng to cwook da' dwinner twonight. I'ma big boy." He chuckled, dashing out of the room.   
  
Heero sighed and mentally cursed the fact that Quatre's mansion was so big and had so many places for two mischievous chibis to hide. Having an idea, he turned to Duo and got down onto his knees so he was face-to-face with the American.   
"Duo," he said seriously, "We're going to play a little game."   
"A gwame?" Duo's eyes widened in anticipation.   
"Yes. We're looking for Trowa and Wufei. If we were playing hide and seek, where would you hide?"   
A wide grin spread over Duo's face and he charged out of the room where they were, which happened to be the formal dining room, hardly used unless Quatre had important guests. Heero had to run to keep up with him. "I refuse to have kids." He groaned, trying to keep Duo in sight through the maze of hallways. He heard Duo's footsteps thundering up the stairs in front of him.   
_So much for the advantage of surprise…_   
When Heero reached the third floor, Duo was standing in the doorways of one of the rooms, pointing inside silently. It was what they called the "rec room", or den. There were beanbag chairs, video games, a pool table, an air hockey table, a dartboard, a television, two couches, a few directors' chairs, and other fun things. The room was creatively decorated. It seemed that Quatre would get bored with all those sisters, so his dad gave him a room all to his own for amusement. Though Quatre had rarely come up there after his father's death, the other four pilots liked to hang out and relax there after a long mission or such. Duo pointed behind the couch. Heero chuckled in amusement. He could see to little figures crouched between the wall and the sofa. He snuck over to it, and then…   
"BBOOO!"   
"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Trowa and Wufei jumped into the air. Heero laughed. "Well, hello there. Decided to come out, I see."   
"NO BATH." Trowa and Wufei declared together.   
Duo giggled. "Me dun want no bwath, weither, Hee-chan." He said.   
Heero shook his head. "I didn't say anything about you, Duo. Well, I won't give you a bath, but how about changing out of those paint-covered clothes?"   
Trowa and Wufei exchanged glances. "Otay!" they said together.   
Heero herded the three chibis down to the hallway where their bedrooms where. They first went into Trowa's. Heero opened the closet door and suddenly realized that the real Trowa's clothes were much too big for the Chibi-Trowa. Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought and turned to the three who were hopping around on the bed, hitting each other with pillows. Where was he going to get clothes to fit them? He couldn't just leave them in those outfits. Then he remembered Quatre had a little sister, about their size. Her room was up on the fifth floor, in the north wing. Heero wrestled the pillows away from them and lead them out to the main hallway. Heero, having another brainstorm, leaned down to 'Chibi-level' once again. "You guys," he said, getting their attention, "We're going to play a game. If you can run all the way to the end of this hallway, and _stay there_, you get a treat. The first one there gets an extra treat. If you go anywhere besides the end of the hallway, you don't get anything, got it?"   
They all nodded.   
"Ready? One, two, three!"   
Immediately, the pint-sized pilots streaked down the hallway, laughing and babbling to each other. Heero heard shouts of joy from Trowa. He rounded the corner and came to all three, standing at the end, just like he had instructed. _At least they follow directions…_   
"…I won! I won!" Trowa shouted gleefully.   
"Does swecond pwace ged anythwing?" Duo asked, defeated look on his face.   
Heero chuckled. "Maybe." He answered. "Come on, we still have to get those clothes changed."   
  
  
*******************   
(...T.B.C...)   
************************************************************************************************   
*   
*   
*   
First one hundred readers get the wonderful honor of REVIEWING! So come on peeps, REVIEW!   
  
  



	4. If I didn't kill Relena before, I will n...

  
Duo: Hey Pixie! I have a suggestion.   
  
Pixie: What?   
  
Duo: Let me out of here.   
  
Pixie: *giggles* Don't think so. Ah, finally finished! Let's see. A.H. 01, engage beta mode.   
  
Robot: (Relena voice) HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Pixie: EUREKA! Better than I thought! Well, good, it's complete. A.H. 01, engage Operation Find and Annoy Target!   
  
Robot: (Malachi's voice) Yes'm.   
  
Pixie: *sweatdrop* Malachi...   
  
Malachi: What? I can't help it! These robots shouldn't run around without manners!   
  
Pixie and Duo: *big sweatdrop*   
  
Duo: Now that you're going to go bug Heero, can you let me out?   
  
Pixie: First of all, my ROBOT is going to annoy Heero, not ME, and second of all, you and I are going to have a little _fun_.   
  
Duo: *gulp*   
  
Malachi: Eeew...   
  
Pixie: UGH! Not like _that_, you hentai! We're going to the new Disney California park!   
  
Duo: Seriously?   
  
Pixie: Yeah!   
  
Duo: Well, geez, why didn't you say so? Malachi said--umph!   
  
Malachi: *clamps hand over Duo's mouth* I said nothing, nothing at all.   
  
Pixie: *sigh* Whatever. You guys know the disclaimer drill by now, so I'm not even going to post it. (Chapter 4 was so short, I combined it with 5.) Da-da-da-dum! The final chapter of Total Chaos!   
  
  
  
- - - - - - -   
Total Chaos * Chapter Four   
- - - - - - - - -    
  
"I dun wanna wear widdle gwirly cwothes." Trowa promptly informed Heero.   
"Wufei dun wanna weither." Wufei agreed.   
Duo just burst into hysterics.   
Heero sighed. Yes, they were girl clothes. Why? Because Quatre's sister was a girl. But he couldn't help that. These were the only clothes in the house Wufei and Trowa could most likely wear. "What if I told you… You could stay up an extra half-hour tonight if you wear them?"   
Once again, Heero witnessed chibi eyes going extremely wide. "Yoo-wee mwean it?" Wufei asked. Heero nodded.   
Duo tugged on Heero's shirtsleeve. "I wanna stway wup lwater twonight too, Hee-chan!" he said.   
"Alright, alright." Heero waved Duo off, and held two outfits in front of Trowa and Wufei's faces. He had tried to find the least 'girly-like' clothes. "Look, this outfit isn't a girl's outfit. It's just a regular top and pants. And this is just shorts and a shirt. You can ignore the flower, ok?"   
The two paint-clad chibis nodded.   
Heero sighed in relief. "Good."   
  
Quatre giggled insanely. For those of you out there, this was not a good sign. He had discovered crayons change shape, otherwise _melt_ when in the dishwasher. He also discovered he could take the colored goop and fling it around the kitchen, watching it change items to "pwretty cwolors."   
  
Heero scratched his head. The two chibis looked different in their new outfits, but at least the clothes fit. Duo tugged on his shirt once again. "When we gonna hwave our twreat, Hee-chan?" he asked innocently.   
Heero rubbed his forehead. He was aware that there weren't really any sweets in the house. Then he remembered Quatre bought some brownie mix awhile back.   
"We're going to bake brownies." Heero told him. Little did he know how a seemingly harmless baking session would turn out.   
"YAY!" Wufei, Trowa, and Duo danced around the room. "Can Quatre come twoo?"   
_Quatre!_ Heero smacked his forehead. He completely forgot about him! "Come on." He said, gently pushing them out of the room. "We have to find Quatre."   
He decided to start from the kitchen, where he had last seen the blonde. Nearing the doorway, he heard content humming. _Thank goodness,_ he thought, until he saw the kitchen.   
Melted crayon was spattered everywhere. An odd smell emitted from the dishwasher, where steam was pouring out of the cracks. And there was a new assortment of doodles on Quatre's expensive wallpaper.   
"Grrr….." Heero smacked his forehead once again. Quatre was sitting in the middle of all this mess, playing with and shaping the gooey crayons like Play-Doe. This indeed, would be interesting.   
  
Heero dumped the ingredients onto the counter. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo were busy tying aprons onto themselves. Glancing into the fridge, Heero called, "Quatre, where'd you put the eggs?"   
"In da' cwooker!"   
"The what?"   
"Cwooker! Ya know, da stweamy blwack thwingy."   
"Steamy black thing…" Heero opened the dishwasher on a hunch. Inside was a mess of melted crayons, butter, now-spoiled tomatoes, browned celery, a cream cheese dish, a container of Tic-Tacs (_Where'd those come from?_), and the eggs. Surprisingly enough, the eggs were unharmed, save a bit of crayon goo on one. He sighed, deciding to leave the mess for later. Scraping it off, Heero pondered whether the eggs were safe to eat, and then decided on the 'what-the-hell-if-they-get-sick-it-ain't-my-fault' technique. Finding the rest of the needed ingredients, he preheated the oven and set to work. Heero pulled up four stools to the counter, setting a chibi on each.   
"Let's see," he said, reading the back of the box. "Duo, here, pour this into the bowl." Heero clipped the package of powdery brownie mix and handed it to Duo. "Wufei, put this in there." He handed the Chinese one a teaspoon of vanilla, and then helped Quatre put the eggs in. Trowa did the fudge, and so on, until all the ingredients were in the bowl. Then they took turns stirring. Heero stepped back and smiled. Maybe 'kids' weren't so bad after all, if chibis counted as kids.   
Then mixture had begun to get thick. Duo, who was now mixing, accidentally stirred a little too hard, causing the spoon to fly out of the batter, and sending bits of brownie mix on the walls, cabinets, ceiling, Quatre, and Wufei. (Ever done that? I have. -.-;) "Whoops." Duo said sheepishly.   
"He-e-e-e-ey!!!" Wufei exclaimed. Before Heero could stop him, he dug a finger into the mix and flung it at Duo. The braided boy ducked, and the fudgy mix hit Trowa instead. Trowa took a moment to let that fact sink in, before he plunged both hands into the concoction and threw it back at Wufei. Some splattered on Quatre. (Forgive me if I sound a but cliché, but) All Hell broke loose in the next instant.   
_Forget that thought about kids not being so bad…_   
"Stop this!" Heero commanded, rushing forward. The chibis paid no attention to him, giggling hysterically and engrossed in their own battle. Pretty soon most of the kitchen had turned brown. Just then a ball of gunk flew right at Heero's face. There were four surprised gasps and the kitchen instantly quieted. Heero licked a bit off his upper lip, the chibis waiting for admonishment.   
"Yum." He said.   
They burst into more giggles. Heero wiped his face and smiled. You couldn't get mad at such cute faces.   
  
Hours later, after more mess and chasing around the house, four chibis, dressed in pajamas way too big for them, and one (almost) sane adult were all crowded on Heero's bed.   
"Rwead us dis onny, Hee-channy." Trowa stated, handing him a book.   
Heero shrugged. The four had demanded a bedtime story, so he agreed, hoping they would calm down.   
"Alright." Heero started to read the book. A calm silence, save Heero's soothing reading, came over the house. He hoped they were would be out by the time the story was over. This wish was not granted. As soon as Heero read "The End" Quatre was bounding up again.   
"Now _twell_ us a stwory, Heewo!" he suggested.   
"Yeah, and ya gotta make it wup!" Duo ordered.   
Heero sighed. He knew they would annoy him until he gave in, so he decided not to argue.   
He bit his lip in thought for a moment. He wasn't one for making up stories. Still… "Ok," Heero agreed, and began the tale.   
  
_A long time ago, there were five princes. These five ruled over their different kingdoms, right next to each other. Although their beliefs varied, they were close friends. If anyone needed something, the others who be there for them._   
  
Trowa giggled in realization of who the 'five princes' were.   
  
_So anyway, there was a big war. The five princes had to fight some other kingdoms who were trying to take over the world. You see, these five princes were the only ones who would stand up to the other evil kingdoms. So they had to fight, even though they didn't want to._   
  
Heero heard soft snoring from Wufei. _One down, three to go._ He thought.   
  
_And even through the rough times, they still stayed together. They fought hard, and won the war. Soon they went back to their kingdoms, and were very happy. _   
  
Heero sighed. Quatre was drifting off slowly, but Duo and Trowa were still wide-awake.   
  
_…Uh……… Then one day, one of the princes got very sick. It was a rare disease, and they didn't have a cure for it back then. Everyone was afraid and sad, because the prince might die. _   
  
Heero watched in amusement as looks of horror crossed Duo and Trowa's faces.   
  
_Then five traveling princesses came along. One of the princesses knew how to treat the disease. She nursed the prince back to health. Then the five princesses fell in love with the five princes. _   
  
Suddenly, light breathing interrupted Heero. He shook his head in wonderment as how fast they could fall asleep.   
"And they lived happily ever after." Heero finished softly. He rolled his eyes when he realized there were four chibis sleeping in HIS bed, and he would have to sleep somewhere else. Uncurling his arm from around Duo and Quatre and the other from Trowa and Wufei, Heero tucked them in and cut out the light. He walked to the door and began to exit, but instead turned around and glancing back at his bed. A gentle smile played on his face.   
"So innocent when they're asleep." He murmured. Then he heard someone behind him. Turning around, Heero came to Relena.   
"Aren't they cute?" she whispered. "Did you have fun?"   
Heero shook his head, half in awe and half in aggravation. "I'm not sure. Turn them back." He muttered.   
Relena sniffed. "Fine, fine, I'm going." She waved her hand. "They'll be back to normal in the morning." She told him in an irritated tone. "I hope you learned you lesson. I'll let myself out."   
Heero shook his head once again. Then, a wicked idea popped into his head. Grinning impishly, Heero ducked into Quatre's room and grabbed the blonde's camera.   
  
-* * *-   
  
"_We_ did _THIS??!_" Quatre asked, more in a stunned tone than an outraged one.   
Heero scanned the newspaper. "Yep. You get to clean it up too. I've had enough fun to last me for the rest of my life. Oh, and you might need a new dishwasher."   
Quatre glanced around at the nearly destroyed kitchen. "I don't believe this…"   
"Ugh… My head… What happened?" groaned Duo, stumbling in the room and reaching for the coffee pot. There, he came in contact with a sticky substance. "Eew! What is this gunk?"   
"Brownie mix, which I believe you hurled at Wufei and missed." Heero informed in as-a-matter-of-factly.   
"What?!"   
Wufei crossed his arms and glared at his toast. "Dressed by Yuy." He grumbled. "I feel as if I've lost all my dignity."   
"Get over it Wufei, all I saw was your pink boxers." Heero said casually.   
"YUY…"   
"Oh, calm down, you two." Quatre scolded and shook his head. "I think I'm still in shock… I'm going to go see what other damages were done."   
"Where's the Advil?" Trowa mumbled, coming into the kitchen much like Duo. "I've got a major headache…" It took him a few minutes to notice the new kitchen décor. "What the hell…"   
Heero, again, explained what had happened the day before, shocking Trowa. He rubbed his forehead in amazement.   
Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream echoed through the house, causing most to wince.   
Heero never looked up from his cereal or newspaper. "I'd run, if I were you." He said nonchalantly, nodding to Wufei and Trowa.   
"Why is that?" Wufei asked indignantly.   
"You know that da Vinci painting Quatre just got? Well, you guys spilled paint all over it yesterday."   
Wufei and Trowa exchanged glances, eyes widening in fear. They took off via the back door. Moments later, something like a stampede shook the mansion and Quatre appeared in the kitchen doorway. His face red with rage, eyes flaming, steam erupting from his nose and ears.   
"WHERE… ARE… THEY?!!?!?!?!?!!!!"  He roared.   
Still not batting an eyelash, Heero gestured over his shoulder. Duo quickly stepped out of the way as Quatre rushed past, knocking the innocent back door off its hinges.   
Duo sighed and smacked his forehead. "Hi-yi-yi-yi-yi…"   
Heero chuckled. "That's nothing. I got pictures yesterday, you know." A few seconds later, he realized he had said the wrong thing.   
"You WHAT?!?!?!"   
So then moments later, you could see Duo chasing Heero on a course much like what Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre had just taken. Duo got the pictures from Heero, but forgot the Japanese pilot had negatives. Quatre made Trowa and Wufei pay for the painting, which they spent the rest of their life doing since it was worth a few million. And so, the normal setting is restored to the Winner mansion. Total Chaos.   
  
  
*******************   
(...The.End..Owari..Fin...)   
************************************************************************************************   
*   
*   
*   
Since you have now read the whole story, you are tied through a non-existent contract to review the fic. Please REVIEW! (And if I get 15 or more reviews, who knows, maybe a sequel! If I can think one up...)   
  
P.S.>> If you didn't understand what the chibis were saying at one point or another, I can't explain it all, but try saying it out loud. Wufei's "Yoo-wee" is "Yuy." Duo called Heero "Hee-chan", Trowa called him "Hee-channy", and Quatre just did plain "Heewo."   
  
I'm also aware of the fact that the first three chapters were really short, and the last one really long, but I combined Chapters 4 & 5. *shrugs*   
  
  
  



End file.
